Leon Von Alvensleben
is a minor character in Katana Zero. He is the creator of Chronos and the NULL project, which was ran out of a disguised slaughterhouse in the third district. He is inadvertently killed by Zero in the end of the Slaughterhouse mission. Appearance Leon Von Alvensleben is a Caucasian man with long brown hair and a missing right arm. He is shown wearing a black turtleneck, grey pants, and black boots (Which is notably the uniform for NULL soldiers, without the green cape). Personality From what can be taken from Leon's pre-recorded messages, it's very clear that Von Alvensleben is a very calculating man that was preparing for every possible contingency. He is shown being very "in control" of any given situation at the Slaughterhouse. As such, he had already recorded several different message types for different possible visitors that might arrive- including the somewhat mysterious Juncture. He seems to express regret in the overall failure of the NULL Project in particular regards to Zero and other Gamma NULL types. History Leon's history before the events of the Cromag War is currently unknown. During the war, Leon oversaw the development of the combat drug Chronos, along with the NULL soldiers. During his tests he would run subjects through a deadly obstacle course to ascertain their value. The weakest were determined to be Alpha NULLs, those that were stronger were Beta NULLs and the most powerful of all were Gamma NULLs. At some point between the war and the beginning of the events of Katana Zero, Leon is put into cryostasis to extend his lifespan. Before being put into cryostasis, Leon sets up automated defense and communication systems around the slaughterhouse. These include screens which automatically display prerecorded messages upon detecting certain individuals, crusher traps, and an automated sniper rifle. After Fifteen learns about Leon's existence, he tracks him down and anonymously gives the location to Zero. Once Zero fights his way into the slaughterhouse, Leon's prerecorded greeting is played to Zero, and the slaughterhouse reactivates the obstacle course used during the Cromag War. Zero succeeds, and Leon's automated message reveals that Zero is a Gamma NULL. Afterwards, Leon's automated system destroys the NULL research data, stating that the project must be restarted from scratch. After the research is destroyed, Zero breaks into Leon's cryostasis chamber and pulls him out. Leon then rapidly ages and falls apart. Prerecorded Messages * Do not touch the cryotank. The material within is not your concern. * Ah, Juncture, what a surprise. I'm sorry, but I don't accept solicitors. * Ah, so many visitors, what a surprise! Shame, if I knew I would have so many guests, I would've prepared more bodybags. * All units be on high alert, we have company. * I have been waiting for you, Josh Rose. Have you come to return what you have stolen from me? * Excellent work, Mercenary. Your payment has been processed. * You have performed adequately, stand by for your payment. Your chronos is in a second district storage facility, in storage unit 433. * This is your final warning. Step away from the cryotank, or face extreme consequences. Notes *After entering Leon's cryostasis room, the player can choose to view Leon's prerecorded tapes. These will replay all the messages that the player had previously seen. **Along with those messages, there is other messages contained in the tapes. They are as follows. ***Leon addressing a group of NULL mercenaries, and paying them in a shipping container of Chronos. ***A message telling the player to leave. ***Leon addressing Josh Rose, asking if Rose was there to return what he had stolen from him, along with preparing to shoot him with his sniper rifle. *Despite missing an arm, Leon is capable of accurately aiming and firing a sniper rifle. **Technically, this is unconfirmed. The sniper rifle shooting at Zero in the game is an automated system. Whilst Leon is seen holding a sniper rifle in his videos this may just be to uphold the masquerade that he is still active and not in cryostasis. Gallery LeonShooting.gif|Shooting LeonDeath.gif|Dying Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters